stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Coventry
| occupation = Starfleet Officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = , Unity One Starbase | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | relatives = | actor = | image2 = LisaCoventryonKressgon.JPG | caption2 = Lisa on Kressgon }} Lisa Coventry was a Human Starfleet officer, and was commanding officer of the until early 2387, when she was left behind on Earth in the year 2007. ( ) History Early Years Lisa was born in the Starfleet Medical hospital in Southampton and grew up on the during the Dominion War. Her father, a commander in Starfleet and her mother, the ship's vet both served on the Enterprise under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Lisa turned out to be a rather intelligent child both in schooling and in her social development, thus, her parents enrolled her on the Starfleet Junior Academy at age 8, and went to the academy on Earth for a year, where she grew up along side Lewis and Tina Nuttol, who she is still good friends with today. First assignments In 2379, she completed the course and was assigned to the [[Endeavour|USS Endeavour]] as a junior command officer with the rank of Commander. It was during this time that Lisa became involved with the then-Commander Lewis, Endeavour s First Officer. Despite Lewis' love for Lisa, he was promoted away from Endeavour. Captancy of USS Pentok Lisa stayed on the Endeavour under Captain Jillian (Lewis’ mother) until 2384 when she was awarded the rank of Captain and given the to command, which was assigned a patrol route in the Romulan Neutral Zone near Unity One Starbase. During the Borg Harvester crisis of early 2386, Lisa and her ship were re-assigned to Unity Starbase at the request of Captains Puto and Lewis. Exile on Earth Lisa participated in the Second Battle of Beta Thorior as commander of the Excelsior wing battle group. She also assisted Captain Lewis and the Rakelli second minister in arranging a defense plan for the planet during an expected Iccobar invasion. She was on the , however when the ship entered the Beta Thoridor Rift to stop a Borg Cube from assimilating 21st century Earth during the Battle of England. After the victory of the battle, it was feared that the cultural contamination of Earth's past would alter the timeline, and therefore Lisa volunteered to stay behind in the past and help limit the contamination and put out a cover story. Lewis was not happy to see Lisa go, but the situation had to be dealt with, and Lewis promised to return for Lisa, one day. Skills Lisa is a command officer at heart, although she has some experience in the fields of science and languages. Lisa is also useless at engineering, not knowing a phase resonator from a sonic screwdriver. Personality and Traits Lisa is much like most Starfleet Juniors and is friends with many of them. However, she will tend to do things against the book and regulations, sometimes deliberately, which older officers frown on. Lisa is very unsure of the Borg and this can be a weakness, as she can let her fears overcome her leading to stress. Lisa enjoys socialising with other members of the crew and is insistent that she be called by her first name not her rank, even by junior officers or crewmen. As stated before, Lisa is just good friends with Captain Lewis, despite the fact that there is a mutual attraction, and a past relationship which they two have decided to not re-start, so they can continue with their careers. Not yet anyway… She is also an acquaintance of Lt. Commander Prax who served on the USS Pentok in early 2384. Lisa is moderately sociable, and has a very dirty mind, which she keeps hidden away except when talking to her friends. She is perhaps the most honourable member of the Unity crew because she would risk her career to do the right thing in a situation. Coventry, Lisa Coventry, Lisa Coventry, Lisa Coventry, Lisa Coventry, Lisa Category:Star Trek: Unity